


for a minute, i was stone cold sober

by ariatl



Series: just for us [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love these 2 sm im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: let's be real, say you won't let go by james arthur is totally their song and i can't deal





	for a minute, i was stone cold sober

"Okay. What about this one?"  
  
"Which one?" Sara leaned forward from her spot on his couch, nearly falling into his lap before his hand shot out to steady her. She smiled at him when he grinned at her clumsiness, rolling his eyes.  
  
Liam shifted to sit up and pointed his finger at an image on his omnitool. "This one. Two story, three bed, two bath. Amazing view of a waterfall, forest in the back." He grinned at her. "Perfect for a little growing, y'know?"  
  
She smiled, feeling a deep flush dance across her face at his words. "Oh, maybe. Is it even built yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but it will be soon. And it'll be ours." His hand reached for hers and pulled her onto his lap, all big smiles and soft chuckles the entire time. He rested his hands on her hips as she shifted to straddle him and leaned forward to press her forehead to his, a near-shaky sigh leaving him, his voice suddenly heavy. "Can't believe it."  
  
"Mmm, believe what?" She murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead then the tip of his nose, deep green eyes heavily lidded.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he took her in, the way the TV screen behind her flickered, casting a soft white-blue light from behind her in the dark cargo room, her green eyes catching the faintest hint of light, her black hair messy and tumbling over her shoulders. His eyes trailed over the freckles dotting her face, already memorizing the pattern they made, the faintest hint of a mangled scar resting on her right cheek. He swallowed thickly, holding back the sudden swell of emotion in his chest.  
  
"We're finally gonna get our 'happy little ending'."  
  
She giggled breathlessly, hands cradling his jaw. "I know. Back on Habitat Seven, kinda felt like we were all doomed to die. I forget sometimes just how far we've come, how much progress we've made. It feels like a fever dream, like I'm still in cyro just dreaming of all of this."  
  
"I know, right? And my girlfriend did all this." His voice was heavy in awe and reverence, his eyes meeting hers as his hand came up, his thumb ghosting over her lips. "Amazing. I'm one lucky-ass guy." He paused, grinning, his other hand's fingers drawing soft, lazy circles on her hip. "The luckiest guy in Andromeda, no doubt."  
  
"Oh, my God." She pressed her hand against his mouth, effectively shushing him, the biggest smile on her face. "It wasn't just me who did this, goof. It was _all_ of us."  
  
"Okay yeah but," his words were muffled by her hand until he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it away, planting a quick kiss on it. "Probably wouldn't have been possible without my beautiful-ass girlfriend and that spiffy AI in her head." His fingers trickled up along her sides, eliciting a series of giggles from her.  
  
_"Thank you, Liam."_  
  
Liam laughed out loud at Sam's input, chocolate eyes twinkling as he picked up his pace with his fingers on her sides, the girl erupting into the full-body laughs that he absolutely loves.  
  
"Stop." Her hands tried to grab his hands to still him, only to have no effect, his pace growing faster. "Stop! I'm ticklish, Liam, Jesus!"  
  
"That's why I'm doin' it, silly."  
  
"God, you're so difficult sometimes."  
  
"You love when I'm difficult."  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Do you wanna have kids?"  
  
Her body froze at the question, eyes widening, taken back by the sudden subject change. "Uh," she hesitated, "I thought we already talked about this."  
  
"No, _I_ was the one who said I wanted kids. Kinda forgot to ask the girl somewhere in that process." He let out a nervous chuckle, immediately biting his bottom lip as he watched her face carefully.  
  
Her eyes lowered, focusing on his lips when he captured his bottom lip in his teeth, her thumbs gently tracing slow, soft circles on his stubbly cheek, the softest tingle in her thumbs from the motion.  
  
"I know my brain skips ahead sometimes." He started after a minute, searching her eyes as he spoke, looking for something, _anything_. "It does that stupid kinda stop-motion shit from old movies where they jump ahead to the next scene." He sighed. "I need to make sure you're on board with... Everything. I don't wanna do somethin' that makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"Liam..." She pressed the softest kiss to his cheek, looking into his eyes. "You never make me uncomfortable."  
  
"Yeah, but whenever I talk about kids, you freeze up."  
  
"It's not that I don't want kids." Her eyes lowered before they looked back up into his, taken aback by the sudden emotion dancing in his deep eyes as she spoke. "I'm... I'm afraid I'll be a shitty mom."  
  
He grinned. "Pretty sure your mom would beg to differ on that." His hands cradled her face, bringing her closer to nudge his nose against hers. "You'd be an awesome mom, Sara. Remember that baby you saved from kett? The way you acted around it? Shit, you'd be an _amazing_ mom. Thought I'd pass out seeing you hold the kid, imagining it was ours."  
  
When she didn't answer, he continued. "Which brings us back to the original question. Do you wanna have kids? With me?"  
  
"...Yeah, I do." She took in a deep breath, it all leaving her in one steady rush. "Honestly? If anyone else had asked me that, I'd probably say no."  
  
"Probably 'cause they're not _me_ , your ridiculously hot boyfriend."  
  
She gave him a playful push, causing him to fall down on the couch. She placed her hands on either side of his face while his hands rested on her waist, leaning over him and grinning down at him, taking in his happy face before she finally leaned down to kiss him. "Oh, _totally_." 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real, say you won't let go by james arthur is totally their song and i can't deal


End file.
